


Some Secret

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2016 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Crossdressing Kink, Double Drabble, Drabble, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Prompt: Secret Santa





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Prompt: Secret Santa

"No wonder you wouldn't come to the staff Christmas party," Harry said as soon as he entered their quarters. "You should have told me." 

Severus looked up from his book. "Hmm?" 

"That you were my Secret Santa." Harry rolled his eyes. "I'd have been a lot less keen to open your gift in front of Minerva, Poppy, and everyone else. Filch was there, for goodness sake." 

Severus almost felt a bit of remorse but there were more important issues at hand. "Do you like the gift?"

"You knew I would." Harry seemed to be trying to fight the smile that was soon spread across his face. "In fact, I have it on under my robes."

Severus sucked in a breath as Harry pulled the robes off, revealing the short tartan skirt. Harry turned around slowly—Severus got the full effect of the fabric pulled taut across Harry's arse—then sauntered over to climb into Severus's lap.

"Now it's time for you to open your present," Harry said as he rocked against Severus's growing erection. 

Severus reached around to cup Harry's arse, pulling him closer. "And just what would that be?"

"The same thing I give you every year. Me."

"Perfect."


End file.
